Hope for tomorrow
by Anya Omega
Summary: "Je crois que c'est ce que j'attendais depuis ce jour, détruire le monde pour mieux le reconstruire et si mon âme m'en empêche, qu'elle soit détruite avec !" A cette pensée, un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage angélique d'Harry Potter. UA OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur: Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Cette histoire est une nouvelle que je prépare depuis quelques semaines maintenant en planification. Je suis un peu découragée et ceci est donc une tentative de voir si cette histoire pouvait vous intéresser. La suite sera publiée après "Learn to live" si tout se passe bien. Je tiens à préciser que ce genre de fic est une première pour moi et que le prologue sera encore remanié ! Bonne lecture !**

La soirée était animé au 4, Privet Drive. Au beau milieu de la nuit, les gens du voisinage avaient été réveillés par les puissantes alarmes et les gyrophares bleu électrique des voitures de police qui sécurisaient les lieux. Tandis que les policiers balisaient la maison, la place s'était peu à peu remplie de monde : les voisins, alertés par le bruit et les lumières, se pressaient aux fenêtres tandis que d'autres, moins frileux, sortaient de leur habitation afin de voir ce qui se passait dans ce petit village ordinaire où jamais rien n'arrivait. Tous étaient curieux : que s'était-il passé? Qu'était-il arrivé aux Dursley? C'étaient des gens sans histoire, connus de tous et qui avaient recueilli par bonté leur neveu suite à la mort de ses parents. Des gens bien sans histoire à priori.

Dans le jardin, à l'écart de la maison, un policier interrogeait une femme éplorée qui pleurait son mari, repliée sur elle-même, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne s'en prenne à elle, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, dans la petite cuisine semi-équipée, gisait le corps de Vernon Dursley, baignant dans son propre sang. L'homme avait été violemment poignardé à plusieurs reprises et nul doute n'était possible. L'homme avait souffert de ses blessures avant de mourir, vidé de son sang.

\- Et vous n'avez rien entendu? interrogea le policier en insistant.

L'interrogatoire était difficile. La femme peinait à répondre, trop plongée dans le chagrin qui la rongeait et aucune trace d'infraction n'avait été commise, comme si le coupable connaissait les lieux. Il soupira et reprit ses questions alors qu'un de ses collègues s'occupaient des enfants.

Parmi les deux garçons, il y en avait un plus petit que l'autre et surtout, très chétif qui arborait une cicatrice sur le front. C'était étrange de les voir si différents alors qu'ils avaient le même âge à quelques mois d'intervalle. Tout le monde connaissait le neveu Potter dans le quartier, s'il en croyait les nombreuses rumeurs qu'il avait entendues, y habitant lui-même. C'était un garçon qui était loin d'avoir reçu une bonne éducation et pourtant, il donnait à l'agent une tout autre impression. L'enfant se tenait droit, les poings serrés, malgré les larmes qui ravageaient ses joues, les lui brûlant au passage dans le froid mordant de la nuit, cherchant le regard de l'homme alors qu'il ne devait pas y voir grand-chose. L'homme fit une brève tentative pour le consoler e plaçant une main sur son épaule mais le garçon tomba à genoux, vomissant de la bile.

\- Hey, petit, ça va aller. Viens avec moi, on va te donner un verre d'eau.

\- Jones, je vais avec le gamin, il a vomi.

L'agent Brown lui adressa un hochement de tête. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Pétunia avait découvert le corps et Harry, l'avait découvert tout de suite après, étant descendu pour boire du lait. Le policier avait trouvé ce fait étrange mais la matriarche lui avait confié que l'enfant faisait souvent des cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents et qu'il se préparait parfois un lait chaud pour mieux se rendormir. Et l'homme n'avait pas été plus loin. Il avait laissé Pétunia avec un de ses hommes et avait rejoint les deux petits garçons. Dudley Dursley était le fils biologique du couple et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son adjoint n'avait pas pu tirer grand-chose de lui. Quant à Harry, un policier l'avait installé dans une voiture et lui avait mis une couverture sur le dos et un verre d'eau entre les mains.

\- Tu te sens mieux? C'est quoi ton nom?

\- Ha… Harry monsieur…

L'enfant paraissait renfermé sur lui-même, sans doute trop bouleversé. Ce ne serait pas évident mais il fallait qu'il ait des réponses à ses questions.

\- C'est une bien étrange cicatrice que tu as là, tu te souviens de comment tu l'as eue?

\- Non… Tante Pétunia dit que c'est dans l'accident de voiture.

Oui, c'était plausible. L'enfant s'en était sorti et les voisins l'avaient toujours connu avec cette cicatrice que la matriarche disait ne pas apprécier car elle lui rappelait trop la mort de sa sœur. Derrière lui, Pétunia, rejointe par Dudley, tendait les bras vers lui et Harry sortit de la voiture pour aller se cacher derrière elle. L'enfant n'aurait pas été si confiant envers la femme s'il avait subi des maltraitances.

\- Mme Dursley, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre mari. Mes hommes vont vous conduire dans un hôtel où vous serez en sécurité le temps que la scène de crime soit analysée et nettoyée.

L'homme les fit monter dans une voiture, inconscient qu'à l'abri des regards, un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Harry James Potter.

Au 5, Privet Drive, une vieille femme du nom d'Arabella Figgs était dans tous ses états. Tout comme les voisins, elle avait été réveillée aux alentours de 4h du matin par les néons bleus des gyrophares. Encore pas très bien réveillée, elle avait jeté un œil à la fenêtre pour découvrir la maison voisine entourée de policier et avait quitté précipitamment sa maison, inquiète pour Harry.

Le garçon était adorable. Toujours très gentil et poli avec elle, il lui rendait souvent service quand il ne rendait pas service aux Dursle en entretenant le jardin ou en repeignant la clôture. Même si elle avait pour mission de surveiller le garçon, elle s'y était beaucoup attachée et avait maintes fois demandé à Albus de le mettre à sa charge, mais le vieil homme avait chaque fois refusé.  
Inquiète, elle laissa trainer ses oreilles et fit les yeux ronds en apprenant la nouvelle : Vernon Dursley était mort. Assassiné.

\- Où est Harry… se dit-elle en cherchant après lui, complètement affolée. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Son regard balayait la foule de gens curieux à la recherche d'une petite tête brune à la chevelure rebelle. Elle eut juste le temps de voir monter l'enfant, sa tante et son cousin dans une voiture de police qui quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il allait bien. Il était en sécurité. Rassurée, elle regagna sa maison où elle jeta une curieuse poudre noire dans le feu de la cheminée qui crépita. Sans se soucier des flammes, la vieille dame entra dans le feu et s'écria : "Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard!" avant de se volatiliser dans les flammes.

\- Albus ! Mon dieu c'est terrible !

Le vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe jaune canari l'observa d'un air ennuyé. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était en pleine réunion?

\- Que se passe-t-il, Arabella? demanda-t-il en la lorgnant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Vernon… Vernon Dursley a été tué !

Le nom des Dursley fit bondir le directeur.

\- Comment?

La vieille femme était trop paniquée et Severus, prévoyant, lui donna de la potion calmante.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Arabella? demanda une fois de plus le vieil homme.

\- Doucement, Albus, elle est en état de choc, prévint le maitre des potions à son mentor.

\- La police est venue. Vernon a été poignardé à mort.

\- Et Harry? Où est l'enfant, Arabella?

C'était à croire que la mort de l'homme lui importait peu.

\- Il est en sécurité. Des policiers l'ont emmené avec sa tante et son cousin dans une voiture de police.

\- Bien. Severus, allez voir ce qui se passe. Il n'a aucune protection là-bas alors vous resterez en surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne Privet Drive.

Il ne fit même pas attention à l'homme qui le maudissait et se tourna vers Arabella.

\- Ça suffit Severus ! Mrs Figgs, rentrez chez vous. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous.

Et sans un mot, il la fit reculer jusqu'à sa cheminée et énonça sa destination, la faisant disparaitre de son bureau tandis que Severus regagnait ses appartements pour se préparer à sa mission.

\- Albus, ne devrions-nous pas ramener Potter ici? Il sera en sécurité.

\- Non Minerva, non. Il doit rester chez sa tante. La protection du sang est essentielle à sa survie. Il sera mieux protéger là-bas qu'ici.

\- Bien monsieur le directeur, acquiesça la sous-directrice avant de gagner ses appartements à son tour.

Elle ne vit pas le vieil homme esquisser un sourire en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Son plan était parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur: Euh… Bonjour? Oui, j'avais dit que je posterais quand j'aurais fini Learn to live. Seulement voilà, je suis faible. Learn to live est loin d'être finie mais je voulais avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A bientôt** **J**

 **J'oubliais ! Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling, évidemment ! Je me rends compte que j'oublie à chaque fois de préciser ! Bonne lecture !**

Severus n'avait mis que quelques minutes afin de se préparer pour sa mission. Il avait revêtu des robes avec un sort de camouflage suffisamment puissant pour ne pas être inquiété par les forces de police ou tout autre moldu se trouvant dans les environs. Ceux-ci devaient le voir et l'oublier aussitôt. Il avait emporté avec lui sa baguette dont il ne se séparait jamais, même en dormant. Severus Snape était un homme prudent de par son passif chez les mangemorts et sa couverture d'espion pour Dumbledore. Il savait se faire discret quand il le fallait et semer ses poursuivants dans le monde sorcier.

Le monde moldu ne l'inquiétait pas puisqu'il y avait vécu une grande partie de son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, onze ans après sa naissance. Il connaissait ce quartier pour y avoir joué longuement avec Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie à l'époque et la mère d'Harry Potter. Il détestait ce gamin. Non seulement d'une part c'était le fils de James Potter qui lui avait ravi la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait éloignée de lui en plus de faire subir au Serpentard qu'il était toute ses farces, ses bonnes comme ses mauvaises dont l'une lui avait presque coûté la vie; et d'autre part le gamin s'arrangeait pour gâcher ses vacances. Tout ça parce qu'il était le précieux survivant d'Albus. Tss, ce gamin n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui c'est pourquoi il avait rouspété. Mais Albus n'en avait rien eu à faire et le voilà qui partait en escapade à Privet Drive, au numéro 4 et plus précisément encore, chez Pétunia Evans.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, l'homme transplana aux limites du quartier, suffisamment proches de la maison du survivant pour ne pas avoir à marcher des kilomètres, mais suffisamment éloignées pour ne pas alerter les policiers par le bruit de son transplanage, aussi discret soit-il. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'empressa de se jeter un sortilège de désillusion pour devenir complètement invisible aux yeux des moldus car deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une et s'approcha de la maison à pas de loup.

Il profita que les enquêteurs entraient dans la maison pour les suivre et découvrir à son tour l'ampleur du massacre. Vernon Dursley se tenait allongé sur le sol, gisant dans son sang. Autour de lui, un homme prenait des photos tandis que plusieurs autres inspectaient les lieux de la scène macabre. A voir l'arme, tout indiquait que le coupable était d'origine moldue mais il n'expliquait pas la disparition de la barrière magique. Un être dépourvu de magie n'aurait pas pu briser la barrière qui protégeait Harry Potter des mangemorts restant dans la nature. Néanmoins, ce genre de protection n'était pas très détaillé dans les livres et l'homme en savait peu.

La seule chose qu'il avait relevée sur les lieux était l'absence totale de magie, confirmant la piste des moldus. Oh bien sûr, Albus aurait pu faire appel à une brigade sorcière spéciale pour ce genre d'intervention mais il ne voulait pas ébruiter la mort de Vernon Dursley dans les journaux et ainsi attirer l'attention sur son précieux Survivant. Tout en cherchant la moindre trace de magie suspecte, il écouta le discours des enquêteurs. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvait avoir fait ça mais de toute évidence, l'homme avait été tué sauvagement. C'était pourtant sa main qui tenait le couteau, sa main qui gisait sur son ventre débordant de graisse et de sang mais selon les policiers, personne ne pouvait se poignarder aussi sauvagement et recommencer à de multiples reprises. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'homme avait été assassiné.

Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'éclipsa alors que les derniers effluves de la magie du survivant se dissipait. L'homme n'y fit pas attention. L'enfant avait anéanti Voldemort et il était normal que sa magie pénètre les murs de cette maison. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui avait pu se produire ici. Harry avait probablement vu le corps et fait de la magie accidentelle, comme cela pouvait être le cas chez des enfants effrayés ou perturbés.

Le deuxième endroit qu'il visita fut l'hôtel. Toujours dissimulé sous son sortilège, il mit un peu de temps à trouver la chambre. L'endroit était grand et il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaitre et demander à l'agent d'accueil de le conduire à Harry Potter. Il dut donc utiliser le sortilège du pointage et progressivement, il gagna les étages jusqu'à découvrir la chambre où se trouvait la famille Dursley et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant Harry enlacé par sa tante. Fichu gamin, évidemment qu'il allait être encore plus couvé à présent qu'il avait vu son oncle mourir ! C'était évident ! C'était le survivant après tout ! Il fallait le protéger ! Et pourquoi pas servir monsieur sur un plateau d'argent tant qu'on y était? Severus détestait l'enfant avant même de le connaitre car il était obnubilé par cette vieille rancœur qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui encore contre James Potter. Fichu Potter et fichue maison ! Enfin, quand il vit que le gamin allait bien, Severus jeta un sort de protection autour de l'hôtel pour satisfaire à la demande de son maudit directeur et transplana aux abords de la forêt interdite en soupirant. Il avait un rapport à faire.

Alors que Severus était en route pour faire son rapport, Harry se détachait de sa tante d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Ça suffit Pétunia. Va me faire couler un bain et après tu dormiras dans l'autre chambre avec Dudley.

La jeune femme, qui devait avoir dans les 30 ans, se dépêcha d'obtempérer, gagnant la salle de bain alors qu'Harry se prélassait devant la télévision, toute trace de peur oubliée. Il était fatigué. Utiliser sa magie pour contraindre sa tante à lui obéir pompait grandement son pouvoir et il n'était pas rare qu'il soit éreinté après une journée complète à l'utiliser, surtout à ce niveau de puissance là. Il l'avait dans un premier temps utilisé sur Pétunia puis Dudley et ensuite sur les policiers. Tout ce petit monde avait été manipulé sans que d'autres s'en rendent compte.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par un coup frappé à sa porte et l'ouvrit, sachant que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal alors qu'il était sous protection policière. Ayant récemment "découvert" un corps, il prit bien garde de présenter un teint blafard à l'enquêteur qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Je suis venu voir si vous ne manquiez de rien et si tout allait bien…

Harry fit revenir sa tante et Pétunia s'empressa de rassurer l'agent, poussant gentiment son neveu pour qu'il aille prendre un bain avant d'aller se recoucher car rester dehors l'avait refroidi malgré les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient dans la camionnette de police, quelques heures plus tôt. L'agent de police s'éclipsa assez rapidement et Harry prit son bain, laissant sa tante et son cousin comme des automates assis dans leur lit respectif.

Laisser l'eau chaude le recouvrir s'était avéré plus reposant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait alors relâché la tension qui s'était emparée de lui depuis que la police s'était rendue à son domicile, depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé. Après une bonne demi-heure, il quitta la baignoire et enfila un vieux pyjama en retenant une grimace. Il fallait qu'il voit quelque chose avec Pétunia pour qu'elle arrange cela. Du shopping n'allait pas être de refus quoiqu'il ne supportait pas cela. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait avoir des habits corrects. Il avait maintes fois essayé de contrôler Vernon mais son oncle le détestait trop, avait trop de haine en lui pour manipuler son esprit. Pétunia et Dudley étaient plus… malléables, plus faciles à maitriser. Avec son cachalot d'oncle, c'était différent. L'homme s'était toujours opposé à ce que Pétunia lui achète de nouveaux vêtements et Harry avait relâché son contrôle. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas que Vernon ne se doute de quelque chose et le punisse plus sauvagement encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire jusqu'alors. Harry n'était pas certain de s'en remettre si ça arrivait.

Exténué malgré tout, Harry s'habilla sans plu tarder et gagna la chambre, envoyant Dudley et Pétunia dans la salle de bain où il les enferma pour la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager la chambre avec ces deux là, qui plus est, il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en son pouvoir. Sa résistance pouvait lâcher, il pouvait relâcher son pouvoir de manipulation sur sa tante et son cousin et se voir agressé pendant la nuit. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Même si sa tante reprenait ses esprits, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper de la salle de bain. Il pouvait dormir ainsi en toute tranquillité. Sa première véritable nuit depuis qu'il vivait sous le toit des Dursley.

C'est donc ainsi, pendant une dizaine de jours, qu'Harry avait jour après jour manipulé sa tante pour qu'elle le serve, descendant chercher le petit déjeuner pour ne pas qu'il ait à se montrer avec ses semblants de vêtements qui n'avaient de vêtement que le nom, elle lui préparait à manger, le laissait regarder la télé et restait dans son coin avec Dudley, prête à obéir au moindre de ses caprices. Et il y prenait gout. Lentement, surement, il finirait presque par s'y habituer.

Les rares fois où il croisait l'agent d'accueil ou les femmes de ménage, il se montrait poli et souriant, un peu comme le petit garçon à qui on aurait jamais pu faire de mal. Les enquêteurs étaient revenus plusieurs fois avec un psychologue pour voir l'état des enfants et Dudley s'était effondré en larmes dans les bras du dit psychologue alors qu'Harry faisait preuve de calme malgré son visage blanchit volontairement pour lui donner un air blême. Il avait réexpliqué sa version des faits au psychologue et l'homme avait dit quelque chose au policier comme "barrière psychologique". Plus tard, il avait écouté le rapport de Pétunia alors qu'un sourire fendait ses lèvres. Oh, alors comme ça il avait caché au plus profond les faits pour ne pas s'en souvenir? Il faisait comme si ça n'existait pas pour oublier l'horreur dont il avait été témoin? Il sourit. Comme c'était amusant.

Les nuits suivantes, les dernières passées à l'hôtel, avaient été pénibles. C'était comme si tout avait rattrapé Harry. Il revoyait des flash, des fois son oncle mort, d'autres fois son oncle le battant et l'enfermant à demi-mort dans son fichu placard. Nul doute que s'il y en avait eu un à l'hôtel dans la chambre, c'est là qu'Harry aurait enfermé pétunia et Dudley. C'était leur place après tout, comme jadis ça avait été la sienne. Un placard. Juste assez haut pour qu'il s'y tienne sans se plier en deux au point le plus haut, mais étant sous l'escalier, l'espace entre lui allongé sur le vieux matelas qui jonchait le sol en guise de lit et le plafond était très restreint et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'y cogne en se redressant brutalement en ayant fait un cauchemar. Mais mieux valait ça que de crier. Vernon n'aimait pas l'entendre. Oh ça non.

A part quand il le suppliait de s'arrêter de lui défoncer les côtes, ça ça le faisait jubiler. Un matelas défraichi, troué et défoncé, une petite couverture qu'il avait sur lui bébé et des vieux jouets que Dudley avait cassé et dont il ne voulait plus. Harry, alors innocent, avait récupéré tous les jouets que son cousin délaissait. C'était ses seuls jouets. En réalité, à part la couverture qu'il avait sur lui bébé quand les Dursley l'avaient recueilli, rien ne lui appartenait, et sa famille le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Harry n'avait eu une bonne nuit que rarement, quand Vernon partait en voyage d'affaires et se trouvait trop loin pour le battre ou encore comme à présent, où il s'était lové dans un lit confortable avec un oreiller et une couverture, luxe qu'il n'avait pas à Privet Drive. Ce n'est pas comme si les Dursley manquaient d'argent, ils l'avaient bien nargué en achetant une deuxième chambre à leur fils quand il avait largement assez avec une. C'était une façon de lui montrer qu'il ne compterait jamais pour leur famille, qu'il serait toujours le monstre et qu'il ne serait jamais aimé.

Alors, cette dernière nuit à l'hôtel, dans ce lit confortable, Harry baissa sa garde pour la première fois, son souffle ralentit et, progressivement, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, sale monstre? Espèce d'ingrat ! Nous te nourrissons et tu oses nous voler?

Harry avait faim. Vernon l'avait privé de nourriture parce qu'il avait été trop battu pour faire ses corvées. Comme si ses douleurs ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'il l'affame. Il avait faim, trop pour être bien. Il fallait qu'il mange. Avec la pointe d'un vieux jouet de Dudley qu'il avait récupéré, il avait fait sauter le verrou, trop faible pour ouvrir la porte avec son pouvoir et Vernon lui était tombé dessus. Les insultes avaient volé, la gifle qui l'avait envoyé se prendre le coin de la table aussi. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se retenir à la nappe que Vernon le rattrapait par le col. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de voler quelque chose sans que son oncle ne s'en aperçoive avant d'être renvoyé dans son placard avec une sévère correction? Mais non, Vernon s'acharnait sur lui, encore et encore, insultant ses parents jusqu'à un point de non retour. Et c'en avait été trop pour Harry.

\- Arrête ! Arrête !

Sa colère amplifiait sa magie, faisant voler les lambeaux de son t-shirt trop large autour de lui, menaçante. Vernon s'était reculé et s'était arrêté presque aussitôt, l'insultant davantage encore, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune limite. Et puis il avait battu à nouveau Harry, encore et encore, prenant un malin plaisir à briser les os à peine ressoudés.

 _Je n'en peux plus, je veux… je veux qu'il arrête… arrête… je veux qu'il… je veux qu'il meurt !_

Comme si la magie d'Harry l'avait entendu, son oncle s'arrêta soudainement de le frapper, ses yeux se firent vitreux et il s'empara du grand couteau à viande dont Pétunia se servait souvent, observant son neveu sans le voir avant de foncer vers lui. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vient pas. Il sentit quelque chose éclabousser son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Vernon se poignardait encore et encore, sa bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux alors que ses yeux étincelaient de folie. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était sous l'emprise du garçon. Il se poignarda à de multiples reprises et s'effondra, succombant à ses blessures.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour vomir sur le sol. Vernon était mort. Non, il l'avait tué. Il avait voulu qu'il meure et sa magie l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait tué Vernon Dursley, il avait tué son oncle. Non, cet homme ne méritait pas cette appellation. Pas après l'avoir battu, affamé et incité sa femme et son fils à faire de même. Il l'avait mérité.

Harry s'autorisa à sourire alors que des larmes dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence dévalaient ses joues. Il avait tué un homme. Il était libre désormais, libre pour toujours. Et alors que son innocence perdait de sa lumière, un nouvel avenir se dressa devant lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce que je redoutais le plus s'est produit. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de Hope. En plus de trouver ma fic digne de l'écriture d'une fillette de dix ans et de la trouver plate et fade au possible, je trouve que mon style n'a pas progressé. Je n'ai clairement pas le niveau pour vous écrire le rendu que j'imaginais. Je n'aurais même pas dû tenter l'expérience, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je vais réécrire cette fanfiction un jour peut-être. Mais là, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai recommencé plus de soixante pages de planification pour en revenir au même problème. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois mes chapitres sans en avoir une seule satisfaction. Bref, je n'atteindrai pas le niveau que j'aurai voulu atteindre pour cette fic. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Donc je suis navrée, cette fic ne sera pas poursuivie pour l'instant. Je vais travailler sur moi car je tiens à vous donner quelque chose qui me satisfasse déjà moi. D'autres écrits sortiront en attendant. Je ne lâche pas. J'espère pouvoir vous sortir cette fanfic.

À bientôt.


End file.
